<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Visit by Iolite666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224323">Family Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666'>Iolite666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cummies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingering, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Sex, ao3 give miklan his full name in tags you cowards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain is excited for his brother visiting the Monastery, because that means his brother will show him just how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cummies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick note to say this is an au where miklan is a good brother! and therefore this is purely brothers in Love but also fucking, enjoy! come yell at me on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/raymond_peets">twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Miklan’s visiting today!’</p><p>Sylvain sits down at the table, between Felix and Ingrid, and politely ignores the faces that they pulled at how he smells. Sue him, he’d been training and hadn’t had the time to go to the sauna and clean up. </p><p>‘You’ve mentioned it five times today, already,’ Felix shakes his head as he continues buttering the currant bun in his hand, ‘and it’s only noon.’</p><p>‘What’s wrong with that? I’m excited!’ Sylvain reaches across and plucks a piece of toast off Ingrid’s plate, and yelps as she slaps it out of his hand.</p><p>‘Get your own,’ Ingrid bites into the toast with a satisfied sigh, and she finishes chewing before speaking again, ‘plus he’s only going to be here for a couple of days while Lord Rodrigue sorts out inheritance issues between him and the church in lieu, he won’t be around much.’</p><p>Sylvain knew this. He knew this and yet he still deflates upon hearing so. Miklan was the world to him; his cool older brother who didn’t care what their dad said or did, who worked independently of the Gautier name and made enough to survive even if their dad got tired of dealing with him and kicked him out (thankful that hadn’t come to pass, he doesn’t know what he’d do if Miklan wasn’t at home when he came home), and loved him. Miklan loves him so much, and the warmth of that love is always present in the deep umber of his eyes, so alike to his own.</p><p>Ingrid speaks again, ‘I’m sorry, Sylvain, but I didn’t want you to get your hopes up for this visit and have them dashed right away when Lady Rhea and Lord Rodrigue whisk him away and you don’t see him.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ Sylvain mumbles, suddenly not hungry, ‘look, I gotta- gotta clean up. Can’t be,’ Sylvain gestures to his general state of being; rumpled, sweat-stained, and dirty, ‘like this, if there’s official business going on.’ </p><p>And with that, Sylvain stands up as fast as he’d come and sat down next to his friends, making a beeline for the doors of the dining hall and out towards the dormitories and sauna.</p><p>Felix scowls at Sylvain’s back, and then directs the scowl over to Ingrid. ‘Great job, he’s gonna be moping all day now.’</p><p>Ingrid blinks, ‘I just… I just didn’t want him to get hurt by his own expectations. We both know how much he idolises Miklan, after all.’</p><p>Felix shakes his head again, ‘I’m gonna go train, make sure he’s not heartbroken, or whatever.’ </p><p>Ingrid blinks again in disbelief as she’s left alone at her dining table. With even her legendary appetite curbed for the moment, she vows to make sure to find Sylvain and apologise, even if she never meant to hurt him. Sylvain had always been the one amongst them most in-touch with his emotions after Felix had closed off more as he’d gotten older, and so she knew that she had to clear things up lest it fester between them (as so much did between herself and her friends nowadays, but that was neither here nor there). </p><p>Leaving the remnants of her meal mostly abandoned, Ingrid leaves, the fresh air of the monastery revitalising her a little bit as she begins her search. Sylvain had mentioned that he’d just been training, so he wouldn’t be in the training area, plus Felix would most likely try and talk to him if he was. That left two main avenues; he was either in his dorm, moping, or in the sauna getting clean. As bad as it sounded, she hopes that its the former, because a serious talk about upsetting someone, even if it were only a minor thing, is not something she wanted to have half naked with a towel wrapped around her.</p><p>As she turns the corner of the hedge, she spots Sylvain coming out of the Professor’s room, and before she can even think on it, she dashes over to make sure she can catch up with him before she ends up having to traipse around the entirety of the monastery.</p><p>‘Sylvain!’</p><p>He turns to her voice and looks shocked as she nearly barrels into him, only managing to stop herself right before him.</p><p>‘Ing? What’s up?’</p><p>‘Look, Sylvie,’ and that gets a little gasp out of him; she hadn’t called him that for <em>years</em>, ‘I’m sorry, okay?’</p><p>His smile, fake, wavers for a second, before it’s firmly set back in place, and Ingrid resists the urge to sigh. Good old Faerghus repression,</p><p>‘What for? It’s fine.’</p><p>‘It’s not, though. I know you’re excited to see your brother, and I took that away from you.’</p><p>‘Oh. That,’ Sylvain looks down for a second, his smile vanishing, ‘yeah, it hurt, but you were right. He’s gonna be busy all the time, so I’m glad you reminded me.’</p><p>Ingrid shakes her head and puts her hand on Sylvain’s shoulder, ‘I’m sure he’ll have time for you, he always does! You’re his little brother and he loves you a lot, regardless of if he’s busy or not. I spoke out of turn, and I’m sorry. ‘</p><p>‘Ing, it didn’t hurt that much, I promise.’</p><p>‘I know, but I don’t like leaving things unsaid. I’m going into town later today, do you want me to get anything for you?’</p><p>‘Oh! Um, that sandalwood soap you got last time? It’s really nice and my bar’s nearly gone.’</p><p>Ingrid smiles, ‘Sure thing. See you around, Syl!’ she turns and walks away, and Sylvain wipes the tears away that form suddenly. Ingrid was an absolute treasure sometimes.</p><p>That soap would be a perfect addition to his time with Miklan, if he could corral his brother away from his work. Which, Sylvain thinks, as he turns to go to his room to get ready, would be pretty easy with what he had planned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain emerges from his room, hair freshly washed and still slightly damp, the scent of the soap Ingrid had gotten him clinging gently to his skin, his smile radiant and eyes bright. Miklan was here. He’d heard the carriage on the road below the monastery as it passed by the dormitories, and now that he’d given it a couple of hours (hours that he’d spent cleaning himself, his room, and then curled up on his bed with three fingers pumping in and out of himself as he imagined Miklan speaking low and smooth in his ear), he was ready to go out and find his brother. </p><p>He’d considered changing his underwear after his impromptu prep-turned indulgent time killer, but he knows that Miklan will take one look at how wet he was against the outline of his underwear and his eyes would darken and his voice would rumble low and <em>Goddess</em>, he was still horny. He shifts his thighs together; he was nearly uncomfortably wet. </p><p>The first place he checks is the dining room; like any Gautier, Miklan could be easily found where there was a lot of food, but a quick scan of the room for his brother’s flaming red hair and loud presence suggested he needs to look elsewhere. Maybe the sauna? He should’ve checked there first. </p><p>The Sauna Boss takes one look at him and gives him a quizzical look over; he’d been here not too long ago, but Sylvain didn’t care, he was on a mission.</p><p>‘Hey, did a Miklan Gautier go into the sauna?’</p><p>‘Who now?’ With the man’s brawler gear and tall stature, he looked intimidating, but having chatted with him before, Sylvain knew the man was as soft as the down wool quilt on his bed.</p><p>‘My brother! Like me, but huge and with a scar across his face, can’t miss him.’</p><p>The Sauna Boss tilts his head to the door, ‘Yeah, someone like that went in there not too long ago. Since you’re his brother n’all I’m sure he won’t mind.’</p><p>Sylvain smiles, ‘Thanks!’ and strides into the sauna, barely stopping to grab a towel to at least conserve some of his modesty should there be anyone else in the men’s room alongside his brother, but Goddess he hoped they would be alone.</p><p>He strips down efficiently, almost desperately for how his hands fumble at his shirt buttons, the scar tissue that ran the width of his chest rough under his fingertips as he shucks his shirt and begins to tackle his pants, the button catching on the waistband of his underwear and Sylvain barely manages to not flash his dick and pussy ot the dressing room window.</p><p>Pants and shirt off, he wraps a towel around his waist before surreptitiously pulling his underwear down and hiding them under the scrunched pile of clothes before walking into the Sauna.</p><p>Just like he thought, Miklan was here. Reclining in all his glory, chest wet from the steam in the room and sweat, head tipped back and eyes closed. His brother’s relaxation meant that Sylvain got to stand and stare for just a while. </p><p>Miklan was broader than he was; broader than he could ever hope to be, having followed after their father rather than their mother like Sylvain himself, body covered in scars from his duties at the border and later in Gautier territory. The muscles of his arms, even relaxed, were thickly corded and Sylvain swallows as he imagines squeezing the muscle like he’s done countless times before and marvelling at their strength. His chest was, quite frankly, huge, and Sylvain wanted so badly to sit on his brother’s lap and duck his head down and take one of those nipples into his mouth and <em>suck</em>, just to hear Miklan rasp his name out in a throaty growl. </p><p>Unable to help himself, Sylvain slips a hand under his towel to pet his index and middle finger over his cock, bringing them back up to lick on them to provide <em>some</em> lubrication, before going back to touching himself, pulling his hood back slightly and shuddering at the molten feeling pooling in his stomach as he stokes the flames of his arousal higher.</p><p>He stops as he feels the tightness of the towel suddenly slack around his wrist and the brush of warm, damp air over his pussy. The soft <em>thwump</em> of the fabric on the floor has Miklan bringing his head forward and cracking his eye open, a low moan making its way out of his throat as he spots Sylvain, caught red-handed jerking off looking at him.</p><p>‘Wow, we ain’t seen each other for months, and the first thing you do is ogle me like a piece of meat while you jerk yourself off.’</p><p>‘Ah, Mik, I can- I can explain,’ Sylvain stumbles over his words in a way only Miklan inspires in him, his cool facade broken around his older brother.</p><p>‘No need,’ his brother looks him up and down and bites his lip, lust burning in his eyes and Sylvain squirms on the spot, ‘come over here, Sylvie. Big brother’s missed you; you wanna tell him about your day?’</p><p>Sylvain nods, silent for once, his mouth drying as he scurries over to the bench and settles himself under Miklan’s raised arm, his head resting on his brother’s chest, the wiry hair only making him feel more comfortable despite the slick heat between them.</p><p>‘Been waiting for you all day,’ Sylvain starts, and he catches the fond look on his brother’s face before Miklan bends his neck to kiss him and Sylvain eagerly gets caught up within the dizzying kiss, focusing entirely on pouring every last bit of himself into his brother rather than technique, or you know, breathing. If this were anyone else he’d be disappointed in his lack of self-control, but this was Miklan. There was no way he could help himself.</p><p>‘Good, I love hearing how much you get excited for me Sylvie. Such a cute little brother, yeah?’</p><p>Sylvain whimpers and nods, tucking his head against the curve of Miklan’s neck as he wiggles closer and higher up. He yelps partly in surprise, mostly in arousal, as Miklan’s large, calloused hand finds his ass and <em>squeezes</em>, before two fingers trace down the curve of his ass and dip into the wetness between his legs. Sylvain swears the action alone makes his dick throb, and his cut-off whine catches Miklan’s attention.</p><p>‘Aw,’ he coos, voice deep and Goddess, Sylvain could listen to him forever, ‘so cute, already so wet and hard for me. Want your big brother to fill you up all nice while he plays with your cock?’ </p><p>‘Yeeeees, please, Mik, I’ve been good…’</p><p>Miklan quirks an eyebrow, and presses his fingers deeper, ‘Have you? Because you feel pretty loose.’</p><p>‘Ah, I- I prepped myself before I came to find you, that’s all.’</p><p>‘Good boy.’</p><p>Miklan removes his fingers, and Sylvain whines at the empty feeling. And then his throat goes dry as he watches Miklan spread the mixture of his own slick and lube that he’d made sure to prep himself with over his cock (when had he pulled his towel open?). Miklan then hauls him bodily up into his lap and Sylvain swoons at the mix of his brother’s strength and the heady heat of the sauna.</p><p>‘You all good n ready?’ Sylvain can feel the fat head of Miklan’s cock poking at his entrance and he feels <em>need</em> burn in his gut.</p><p>He nods quickly, ‘Yes, yes, yes, please, Mik, want your cock so bad, need it.’</p><p>‘How much?’</p><p>‘So much!’ if anyone were planning to come inside the sauna, they sure weren’t now, ‘you know I always want you, Mik. Always want you to fuck me, be inside me all the time, stroke me off and show me how much you love me.’</p><p>‘Oh, Sylvie,’ Miklan begins to push in, and Sylvain barely stifles a scream into his brother’s shoulder as he pitches forward at the incredible, overwhelming sensation that sets his nerve-endings alight. His toes curl as the stretch just <em>continues</em> in a slick slide as Miklan pushes in slowly, stopping every now and then to run his hands along Sylvain’s body.</p><p>His brother’s hands alight on the scars on his chest and Sylvain shudders at the strangely sensitive touch, scar tissue still alive with a few nerve endings that burn bright at the calluses on Miklan’s fingers.</p><p>‘So damn handsome, you know? My gorgeous little brother, all mine,’ and his voice, so deep with possessiveness, wants Miklan to give up the pretense of caring about their futures and just fuck him and cum inside despite Sylvain having run out of the herb he usually uses to keep his one-night stands from having lasting effects. Not that he has many of those anymore. </p><p>‘Hah, Mik, make me yours, so everyone knows I’m claimed, even if they can’t know it’s you.’</p><p>Miklan groans deep, and with a heave of his arms that Sylvain swears he can feel in the pit of his stomach, lifts him up off his cock, before he slams him back down and Sylvain can barely wheeze out a cracked whine from the pleasure of how deep and<em> big</em> his brother felt inside of him. </p><p>Sylvain brings a shaky hand to his mouth and licks at his fingertips, before he brings them abc down to his cock; now full hard and the hood retracted, and gently pinches two fingers around his leg before he begins to stroke himself in time with Miklan’s pounding thrusts, heat flooding him over and over from the sensations.</p><p>‘Mmh, fuck, you’ve always been such a good little boy, haven’t you?’ Sylvain is too deep in the haze of arousal to answer the question, but it registers in his mind. He hadn’t always been good, but if Miklan wanted to butter him up, he was completely fine with that.</p><p>Sylvain’s head rolls back and he presses a finger to Miklan’s lips before bringing it back to his own and his brother catches his meaning. The thrusts slow into a gentler rocking, still world-shaking and overwhelming in their intensity, but more muted, and captures his lips in a sloppy kiss and Sylvain sighs into Miklan’s mouth, content.</p><p>‘You just love this, hm? Being held close and kissed and loved while you get fucked.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ a dopey smile spreads across Sylvain’s face, secure in the knowledge that he was safe here, with his brother, ‘would love if you made me cum, though.’ </p><p>‘Cheeky boy,’ Miklan shifts his angle and thrusts up hard and Sylvain keens in shock as shockwaves of pleasure wash through him in a jagged manner, jarring but nowhere near upsetting, and hefts him up <em>with one arm</em> and Sylvain would’ve been close to the edge even without the visceral proof of Miklan’s incredible strength, but then Miklan had to move his own fingers away and begin stroking him himself.</p><p>Sylvain whines high and reedy as his orgasm crashes over him and his hips stutter, pussy clenching around his brother's cock repeatedly as buzzing fills his ears and white overwhelms his vision. He comes down from his high panting, and he rocks his hips and whines as he feels Miklan’s cock throb inside of him.</p><p>‘Hah, baby, where do you want it?’</p><p>Sylvain wiggles his hips and hums, internally laughing at the grit-teeth groan that Miklan lets out, ‘Hmmmm, over my thighs? Wanna feel it all over me all day.’</p><p>‘Fuck, sure can do, Sylvie,’ Miklan pulls out and despite wanting this, Sylvain half wants to whine at Miklan until he’s full of cock and content again, but as he watches his brother’s arm flex as he jerks himself off in fast, strong strokes, he knows that this is so worth it.</p><p>‘Ah, hah, fuck, so good Sylvie, m’gonna cum.’</p><p>‘Please, all over me, Mik. Make me yours,’ Sylvain flinches back slightly as his words seemingly prompt Miklan’s orgasm suddenly, his brother looking as if the intensity takes even him by surprise as his hips buck and thick ropes of cum splatter onto his thighs and into his pubic hair, hot and heady. Miklan’s orgasm peters out, and Sylvain smiles, indulgent, up at his big brother.</p><p>‘Missed you.’</p><p>‘Missed you too, Sylvie.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>